HP Compaq dx6100
Standard specifications and features Processors * Intel Celeron D Processor 335 (2.8-GHz, 256K L2 cache, 533 MHz FSB) (NOTE: '''The Intel Celeron D processors for The HP dx6100 were available later) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 520 with HT Technology (2.8-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 530 with HT Technology (3.0-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 540 with HT Technology (3.2-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 550 with HT Technology (3.4-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) (not available for Microtowers) * Intel Pentium 4 Processor 560 with HT Technology (3.6-GHz, 1 MB L2 cache, 800 MHz FSB) (not available for Microtowers) '''Chipset * Intel 915G Operating System * Genuine Windows XP Professional * Genuine Windows XP Home Edition * SuSE Linux Personal 9.2 OEM (delivered on CDs with system, not preinstalled) Hard Drive * 40-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 80-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 160-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 40-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 80-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 120-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) * 2nd hard drive, 160-GB Serial ATA SMART III Hard Drive (7200 rpm) Memory NOTE: '''The Maximum Memory for this PC is 4GB of RAM * 256-MB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 128) * 512-MB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (1 x 512) * 512-MB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 256) * 1-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2 x 512) * 1-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (1x 1GB) * 2-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (4 x 512) * 2-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (2x 1GB) * 4-GB DDR Synch Dram PC3200 (400-MHz) Non ECC (4x 1GB) '''Diskette and Zip Drives * Optional 1.44-MB Floppy Diskette Drive * Zip 250 for 3.5" drive bay (not supported on Microtowers) * Zip 250 for 5.25" drive bay (not supported on Slim Towers) USB Drives * 256-MB USB HP Drive Key II (USB 2.0) = Optical Drives * 48X CD-ROM Drive * 52X CD-ROM Drive – APJ only * 16X/40X DVD-ROM * 48X/32X/48X CD-RW Drive * 48X/32X/48X/16X Combo CD-RW/DVD-ROM Drive * 16X DVD+R/RW Drive Modem * Agere high speed 56K full height PCI Softmodem * Agere high speed 56K low profile PCI Softmodem Audio * SoundMax Digital AC97 Integrated Audio with Internal Speaker NIC * Integrated Broadcom NetXtreme Gigabit ethernet * Intel Pro 1000 MT Gigabit NIC full height PCI (not supported on Slim Towers) * Intel Pro 1000 MT Gigabit NIC low profile PCI (not supported on Microtowers) Graphics * Integrated Intel Graphics Media Accelerator 900 graphics * DVI ADD2 adapter for Micro Tower (MT) chassis Normal Pinout (not supported on Slim Towers) * DVI ADD2 adapter Slim Tower (ST) chassis, Reversed Pinout (not supported on Microtowers * ATI Radeon X300SE PCIExpress 64MB DDR singlehead VGA with TV-out and full height bracket (not supported on Slim Towers) * ATI Radeon X300SE PCIExpress 64MB DDR singlehead VGA with TV-out and low profile bracket (not supported on Microtowers) * ATI Radeon X300SE PCIExpress 128MB DDR singlehead DVI with TV- out and full height bracket (not supported on Slim Towers) * ATI Radeon X300SE PCIExpress 128MB DDR singlehead DVI with TV- out and low profile bracket (not supported on Microtowers) Security * Rear Port Control Bracket * Security cable with Kensington lock Miscellaneous * HP FireWire / IEEE 1394 PCI Card full height (not supported on Slim Towers) * HP FireWire / IEEE 1394 PCI Card low profile (not supported on Microtowers) * Tower stand (not supported on Microtowers) Source https://www.gsd.eu/sales/img/datasheet/HP_dx6100_eng.pdf Gallery HP DX6100 Slim Tower.jpg|Slim-tower Category:2004 models